Cherished Moments (pt1)
by BlueHairedLord
Summary: It has been months since Celica last saw her childhood friend Alm. Just how much have they learnt since the last night they spent together?


The last time she'd seen Alm had been beautiful. He had managed to relieve himself of his duties as leader of the Deliverance, just for one night, and the pair of them had made camp on the hills north of Zofia Castle. They had eaten, drunk, and laughed together for the first time in forever. It had also been the first time ever they had laid together.

It had been awkward, and clumsy of course, but beautiful all the same and Celica was very much looking forward to having Alm again. But this time she wanted it to be different. She wanted to be better for him. So she had spent her (very limited) free time practising with Boey, while Mae watched and gave her instructions. They were her retainers, after all, and she was glad to have their aid. Mae had plenty of experience in handling men and had given Celica loads of great advice, and had let her practice on Boey. She couldn't wait to show Alm everything she had learnt!

Celica made her way through the forest, and eventually she came to the secluded pool where they had arranged to meet. Sure enough, Alm was sitting in the water, facing towards her with his head leaned back against the rocks. She stepped out of the trees and into the clearing.

"C-Celica!" said Alm as he noticed her. "Sorry, I thought I'd relax a moment while I was waiting for you to arrive…"

"That's alright, Alm. I'm so sorry I'm late." Celica noticed Alms nakedness beneath the shimmering water. She smiled and started slowly undressing. She watched him as he stared at her, his eyes transfixed on her body. She could see him getting hard, and Celica liked that she could do that to him. She quickly dropped the rest of her clothing and stepped into the pool.

The water was cool and refreshing, especially on such a hot day like today. She waded towards Alm, his eyes unashamedly fixed on her breasts and his cock now fully erect. As she got closer she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips, her red hair falling against his bare chest. She ran one hand down his neck, over his toned chest and solid abs before resting it on his cock. She started moving her hand slowly up and down the shaft, his face squirming as she toyed with the tip.

She pulled herself up so she was above him, her legs either side, and lowered herself down onto him, using her hand to guide his cock inside her. She couldn't help crying out slightly as his cock found her wetness and she stopped just as the tip was inside her. She then started gyrating her hips around the tip of his dick – the part at which Alm would feel the most pleasure. When she'd done this with Boey he had cum really quickly. It had been the first time he'd came inside of her, but in no way the last. She was curious to see how long Alm would last.

Alm groaned, his face distorted in pleasure, as Celica rode his hard dick, water splashing all around them and onto the grassy verge of the pool. She had forgotten just how large Alm was, and how hot she found his body. She begun groaning herself as bounced on him. Alm leaned forward, his abs growing tense, one hand running down her back and grabbing her bum, the other running up her leg and stomach before grasping onto her breast, feeling the underneath and the side with his fingers and softly thumbing the nipple. He then bent his head and starting licking at her other nipple, caressing it with the tip of his tongue.

With one hand on her arse and the other on her breast, gripping her tightly, Alm was moving Celica back and forth and all around the tip of his cock. He was moving her faster and more vigorously, water splashing, and before long the whole length of his dick slipped inside her, and Celica cried out.

Alm was ploughing Celica with his hardness, moving her body faster with his strong arms as she bounced on him, her delicate hands resting on his muscular shoulders and chest. She loved having her hands on him, and she loved even more having Alm, her childhood friend, inside her. It felt so good, much more pleasurable than it had done with Boey, and she thought part of that was because of the emotional connection that both her and Alm shared.

The water in the pool was thrashing violently as Alm fucked her. Knowing that there wasn't another soul for miles, Celica cried out in pleasure as she rode his cock. It seemed Alm has learnt a few things too, as the spot inside of her was feeling intense as his dick stimulated it. His hands were gripped firmly to her bum and he was fucking her faster and faster.

"Oh...oh...yes...Alm..." she groaned as the pleasure inside of her intensified. She could feel Alm's cock throbbing inside of her and she could tell his was close. Were they really going to orgasm together? One, two, three, four quick thrusts and Celica felt Alm release inside of her and she screamed out, feeling the most pleasure she had ever done in her entire life. His cock pulsed inside of her as his cum filled her up, the tip of his cock sliding in and out of her, emptying the last drops of his cum inside of her tightness.

He then leant forward and kissed her, passionately, their lips and tongues interlocking, panting with breathlessness. Celica couldn't help but smile as she looked down on him, his greeny-blue hair wet from the splashing. By her count he had lasted 280 ticks, which was impressive. Even more so was the fact that he had made her orgasm in the same amount of time.

The night is young, Celica thought. She would have to reward him for pleasuring her so. Good thing she had plenty of ideas for what to do next...


End file.
